UHShe Season 9
UHShe Season 9 UHShe Season 9 is a Christmas themed UHShe which is a To3 (random teams of three), with a little bit of a twist. This season is also an Enderdragon rush season, meaning that the competitors have to prepare to fight the dragon, and also bring along 4 ender eyes to the end portal at 0,0, and whoever gets the final blow on the ender dragon will win the game for their whole team. All players have been given 16 steaks to start off their season, as well as equipped depth strider leather boots. No shrinking border, teams must place four Eyes of Ender into the Ender Portal at the spawn and go to the End. PVP is not allowed in the end, as they wanted it to be focused on killing the dragon. For this season due to large players of teams, episodes are 20 minutes and are uploaded every other day on the player's channels. This Season after Episode 1, PVP was enabled. Gravel and chicken will drop 2 arrows. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 9) Participants 1 - Team Snow * HeyImBee * SabraDarling * ashvinelf 2 - Team Coal * Phoenixgg2 * stacyplays (Eliminated) * Seriiiously 3 - Team Ice * Cheridet * Marielitai * BBPaws 4 - Team Diamond * AshleyMariee * banoffee2013 * BasicallyBea 5 - Team Pro * SalemsLady * Netty Plays = *'Bold' indicates winner of season = = *''Italics'' indicates UHShe debutees = Titles First to Take Damage: Netty Plays (Skeleton) Last on Full Hearts: Banoffee2013 First Blood: TBA First Death: Stacysays Most Individual Kills: TBA Most Team Kills: TBA Most Gold: TBA Most Diamonds: Team Diamond First Golden Apple (Crafted): HeyImBee (Ep.1) Best Sword: TBA Best Bow: TBA Winner: TBA Statistics Trivia * The season was likely prerecorded on December 11th, 2017. * This is the first season to have teams in a holiday season, have To3, and be an Ender Dragon rush. ** Also, the first season that teams were included random teaming. * Team Time crunch, which consists of MousieMouse, Aureylian and MKtheWorst were assembled before the randomised picking (like Team Pro), but unfortunately couldn't make the proper season due to those three having to do something shortly after, being only able to slot in one game, which wasn't the season as it is aired right now. (they had to restart due to natural regeneration issues.) * This makes it MousieMouse's first ever time missing a UHShe season. ** This also makes it Stacy(Organiser) is the only person who has participated in all UHShe's so far. * This is the third time Netty and Salem, Ashley and Banoffee have teamed up. * This is the second time Cheridet and BBPaws have teamed up. * During Episode 3, each player was spawned in a piece of flint to light the nether portal. * The is the first season that Stacy was the first eliminated. * Heyimbee, Ashvinelf, and SabraDarlingGames were the first team to conquer the nether fortress ever in UHShe history. * Sabra is the 3rd Player to be revived in game. ** The first being Heyimbee 2nd being Strawburry17 * Ashvinelf is the second transgender female to play UHShe. * Joey Graceffa was supposed to participate this season as Father Christmas (Santa) but could not make it due to the holiday season. ** If he did particicpate, that would make him the first male to ever parttake in UHShe Category:Seasons Category:Christmas